


something cozy

by Cap_D, megs1873



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fanart, Florist Steve Rogers, Hipster Bucky Barnes, M/M, MRBBsecretsanta, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, SVBBsecretsanta, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cap_D/pseuds/Cap_D, https://archiveofourown.org/users/megs1873/pseuds/megs1873
Summary: A little something for a secret santa eventflowershop AU
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12
Collections: SVBB & MRBB Secret Santa 2019





	something cozy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sporadic_fics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sporadic_fics/gifts).



> I know it's just a fanart but I reallly hope you like it! :)

**Author's Note:**

> happy holidays!!!


End file.
